


Моё имя давно пустовало

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Моё имя давно пустовало

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru   
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

В заключении нет времени.  
  
Он не может считать, потому что здесь нельзя найти ни меры, ни начала; нет небес, нет сияния, и ему не за что ухватиться.  
  
Так проходит — он не знает, сколько — а потом он слышит плач.  
  
Кто-то — мерцание луны, жемчуга и стали — кричит, от боли и от радости, непокорная буря из света и крови, и он принимает её, держит, — держит, пока она не становится достаточно сильной, чтобы держаться самостоятельно.  
  
В заключении всё ещё нет времени, но теперь там есть она. Она —  _малышка, сладкая, драгоценная моя, милая, воробышек,_  — Тесса; он учит имена вместе с ней, пока они не останавливаются на Тессе.  
  
Тесса сияет, как сияло бы отражение его собственного света на мягких серых перьях, она его дитя — эхом, случайностью столетий, и он хранит её — её мечты и её слёзы, её любовь, её сожаления, её воспоминания.  
  
Он знает, как Тесса скучает по прикосновениям матери, которую помнит по запаху духов; знает, как она лелеет каждую прочитанную книгу, героев, с которыми никогда не встречалась, и города, в которых никогда не бывала; знает, что её чувства к брату пронзительны, как увядающая сирень. Он знает мир вокруг, как знает его она — запертый внутри науки и магии, он чувствует, как Тесса касается его узилища, снаружи, но не изнутри. Она — его сны, его воздух, его сила; очи на его крыльях, движения его помыслов, свет, встречающий прикосновения смертных.  
  
Он ведёт её, и она не знает, что ведома; что живёт в коконе его объятий, успокоенная, спрятанная, готовая к тому, чего, как она считает, с ней никогда не может произойти.  
  
Придёт время, он протянет ей руку и она возьмёт её.  
  
В заключении нет времени — и ему не приходится ждать.


End file.
